


my whole universe is you (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters who actually communicate are awesome, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jon's Glasses, M/M, Tormund's Daughters - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: "Est-ce que tu m’aimes encore ?"Jon lève les yeux de là où il était en train de tresser les cheveux de la plus âgée de leurs filles, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez. "D’où est-ce que ça sort ?" demande-t-il avec précaution, essayant de prévoir vers quoi cela va mener.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow
Kudos: 6





	my whole universe is you (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

"Est-ce que tu m’aimes encore ?"

Jon lève les yeux de là où il était en train de tresser les cheveux de la plus âgée de leurs filles, ses lunettes glissant sur son nez. "D’où est-ce que ça sort ?" demande-t-il avec précaution, essayant de prévoir vers quoi cela va mener.

"Est-ce que toi, Jon, tu m’aimes encore, moi, Tormund ?" Le lit s’affaisse sous son poids lorsqu’il s’assoit, et Jon tient son regarde bleu glacé. "J’ai besoin de savoir."

Tormund a tout de même la patience d’attendre que ses mains aient terminé leur tâche avant de les prendre entre ses énormes paluches, s’accrochant. Jon ne le repousse pas, s’approche même plus près pour les presser de la hanche au genou.

"Tormund, on est marié. On a est marié depuis cinq ans. Tu as pleuré à notre mariage, et pleuré encore plus quand j’ai officiellement adopté tes filles." Jon secoue la tête, ses lèvres se levant en un doux sourire.

Baissant les yeux vers leurs mains jointes, il les tourne à nouveau vers le visage magnifique et escarpé de son mari. Le temps a été gentil avec lui, et c’est comme si, à part quelques cheveux blancs dans ses cheveux et sa barbe, rien n’avait changé depuis le jour où ils ont pris la photo de mariage pendue dans leur couloir.

"D’où est-ce que ça sort ?" demande-t-il gentiment.

Tormund se penche, posant sa tête contre l’épaule de Jon. "C’est juste que… Je ne t’ai pas entendu dire que tu m’aimais depuis un moment."

Jon sert ses bras autour de la taille de Tormund, cachant son sourire grandissant au ton plaintif de sa voix rauque. "Je suis désolé. C’est quelque chose qui te dérangeait, hein ?"

"Oui," entend-il être murmuré contre son cou, et Jon bouge sa main pour la passer dans les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Tormund.

"Je vais travailler là-dessus, chéri. Je suis désolé de t’avoir fait sentir comme ça."

"C’est bon," dit Tormund avec son propre petit sourire, s’éloignant avant de tirer Jon à lui pour un baiser. "Je t’aime après tout."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
